


Out of This World

by noblecrescent



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, valentines prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: It's Valentine season and Aitana finds herself with a secret admirer. He knows her well enough to tailor each gift to her favorite subject: space. But as time goes on, Aitana begins to lose the excitement for each gift when she starts to realize she'd rather be with someone else, someone she knows pretty well. If only she knew the truth behind the admirer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little something for Valentine's day since!!
> 
> P.S As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is "saiilorstars"

The first time Aitana saw the flower, she thought it was Penelope being her sweet self like the friend that she was. But when Aitana drew closer to her desk, she saw the peculiar flower had a small ribbon around its stem holding one small card.

_My love for you bloomed the first time you smiled._

Yeah, Penelope was sweet as sugar but she would not write something like that. Aitana knew that for sure.

She picked up the flower, smiling at its bright hot pink petals. Golden yellow petals were sprinkled in its center. If Aitana was correct, and she typically was when it came to her favorite subject, the flower was a _Zinnia_. It was the first flower in history to bloom in outer space.

The zinnia had been chosen specifically for this reason.

It was hard to forget the thoughtful valentine for a few days, Aitana had mentioned it to the women in the BAU and of course they made it harder to forget. As far as they were concerned, Aitana had a secret admirer who'd gotten brave during the Valentine's period.

The next time Aitana received a flower, Penelope was with her.

"Oooh, that's pretty!" The blonde's mouth was in the shape of a little 'o'.

Aitana agreed that the brilliant white flower was quite beautiful. Its trumpet petals made the flower seem taller. "It's a _moon flower_ ," she mused.

"A what?" Penelope scrunched her face. "I've never heard of those!"

Aitana smiled when she read the Valentine's card wrapped around the flower's stem. " _I_ _love being around you_." This time, she couldn't help the small laugh when she gazed at the picture. She turned it around for Penelope to see.

The blonde went into a full blown ' _awww'_.

The valentines card had the earth at the center with the moon orbiting it, leaving little dashed lines to show its orbit track.

Aitana's heart may have fluttered the more she looked at the card and her flower.

After that, the news of her admirer spread like wild fire amongst the team.

"Serrano's got a boooyfriend," JJ sing-sang each time Aitana came into the room. She always followed it with a smirk.

Aitana rolled her eyes but everyone saw her blush each time.

The third time she had a flower, it was bright and early in the day. Only a few people were in that day and as much as she loved the mystery of who was her admirer, Aitana couldn't help make a quick scope of who was in the bullpen. Hotch and Morgan were in their offices already but Aitana counted them out. She loved Morgan but he could care less about the space theme. Hotch was already dating and she didn't exactly picture him liking her either. A couple more people were in but Aitana just didn't seem like the type to go through this.

"What are you doing?" she heard Emily's voice.

Aitana looked towards the entrance to see Emily and Spencer coming in. "Morning," Aitana greeted the pair with a weak wave.

"You alright?" asked Spencer, eyebrows raising at her apparent sunken mood.

"Yeah," Aitana leaned over the rail. "I just got another valentine's."

"You did?" Emily beamed. "What's it this time?"

Aitana straightened up and headed for her office, intending on coming back with the things only to have Emily rush inside, practically dragging Spencer with her.

" _I thank my lucky stars for meeting you._ "

"Sweet," Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't know what flower this is," Aitana tilted her head at the strange flower in her hand. It was a bright white flower with its petals resembling the shape of a star. At the center were glossy pink colored petals resembling a smaller flower with one white center.

"It's a Star Tulip," she heard Spencer say.

She beamed, snapping her fingers at him. "I can always count on you, Dr. Reid!"

He smiled at her. "It's very pretty."

"Isn't it?" She grinned the more she looked at her flower. She moved around her desk to one of the shelves. She pulled down a vase to sit the new flower along with the previous flowers she'd been getting. "I'm making a bouquet out of them," she explained.

"It's one strange bouquet," remarked Emily as she eyed the flowers that couldn't seem to match any less.

"They're space themed," Aitana said. Her fingers gently grazed her mix of flowers. "My favorite subject."

"They're weird," Emily corrected.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't get it," Aitana playfully rolled her eyes. She cast a smile in Spencer's direction. "But Spencer does. After all, _I_ was the one who gave him a collection of the classical Doctor Who episodes."

Against every fiber of his being, Spencer felt a surge of heat crawl up his neck and face.

It got even warmer when Emily gave him a certain type of look. "Right," she hummed. "I remember that. You two were...inseparable."

"Were we?" Spencer cleared his throat.

"Yeeah," Emily drawled with the answer. Her eyes narrowed on the man until he visibly shifted.

Aitana glanced at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Emily waved her off. "We'll see you in a bit."

Aitana nodded and went back to her bouquet. She may have to rearrange them. Her hands were already busy when the pair of agents headed out the office.

~ 0 ~

"You are _so_ sneaky _,_ " Emily ushered Spencer down the small steps into the bullpen. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Had what?" The young doctor moved directly for his desk, carefully avoiding Emily's beedy-eyed stare.

"Don't play dumb with me—you're anything but dumb! It's you, isn't it? You're the one who's been sending Aitana the flowers and the cards."

Spencer's attempt to scoff casually came out in a stammering way. He didn't even know that was possible. "What? No, I'm not!" His voice betrayed him when it decided to go up an octave.

Emily smirked. "Oh, it's _so_ you. Of course it is—why didn't we think of it before? You two are always geeking out about space! Nobody else understands you two!"

"We like the same subject, it's not a big deal. Garcia and I like Doctor Who."

"Yeah but you and Aitana are like this—" Emily crossed her index and middle fingers together, "—and you get all shy around her. She gets giggly around. It's her tell."

"She has a tell?" It was the _wrong_ thing to ask and Spencer realized it as soon as Emily's eyes widened. Her mouth formed an 'o' while her finger raised to point at him. He _panicked_. He absolutely panicked. "No, wait! It doesn't mean that I—"

"You _did_ send them! It's _you_! Oh my God! It's you—"

"Shhhhh!" Spencer frantically exclaimed, trying to keep her from shouting. He would absolutely die if Aitana overheard them. "Emily _please_!"

Emily started laughing. Spencer couldn't decide if this was better or worse. "I would've never figured you had the guts to do that!" Emily needed to put her hand on the desk to support herself before she ended up laughing on the floor. "Morgan and I have a pool going on to see when one of you will get some courage to say something!"

"Please stop laughing before Aitana comes out—what the do you mean there's a _pool_?"

That got Emily to stop. She cleared her throat, setting one hand on her hip. "Uh, well, you know...Morgan started it!"

"What!?"

"And then Rossi upped the money so I _had_ to—"

" _Rossi_ is in on it?" Spencer was horrified that his love life just a game of bets for everyone. "Nice, very nice. You're all very good friends!" He huffed and sunk down on his chair.

"We're sorry, it's just funny how you and Aitana are so clueless about each other. You do realize that she's hopelessly in love with you, right?"

Spencer frowned. "I don't know. She's never really said anything."

"Because she's waiting for _you_! What you're doing now is the perfect strategy to tell her the truth."

"Oh _no_ ," Spencer shook his head. "I'm not telling her anything. I just wanted to see if she liked the idea. And she does." He smiled to himself. Each time she'd gotten her flowers, she ecstatic. Her entire mood would change and it was honestly the best thing to see. Their jobs were always so grim and bloody. He wanted to see her adorable freckled face smiling all day. But to go ahead and reveal himself?

"Oh c'mon," Emily sat on the edge of his desk. "All you have to do is tell her it's you and she'll finally confess."

"You can't be sure about that." God knew he wasn't sure about it. Aitana always smiled at him, but she also smiled at everyone else. She was a hugger with everyone. Her eyes twinkled to many things, not just for him. What he interpreted as something romantic could very well just be Aitana being her lovely self. He could never take her rejection. A rejection meant the end of their friendship. If he couldn't be sure about her love, he would hold onto their friendship forever.

~ 0 ~

" _Let's never put space between us_."

Aitana held onto a lavender-colored flower. This time, she couldn't make out the relationship between the flower and the quote. She knew there was definitely a connection but not one that she knew straightaway.

"It's a cosmos," Spencer would explain to her that evening when their case finally allowed them to leave the BAU.

"I will never get over the fact you just happen to know these things," Aitana said, shaking her head with one of her sweet smiles on her face.

"You could pick up a book once in a while," he quipped, earning himself a gasp of offence from her.

" _Well_!" She crossed her arms. "Somebody came back sassy!"

He couldn't help the grin that came to his own face. "So you don't want the book?"

She pointed at him, eyes narrowing on him. "Watch it, Dr. Reid. I'm not afraid to go to your house and take that Doctor Who collection back from you."

"I dare you to," he challenged, only to have her giggle.

"Don't tempt me!" She wagged her finger in his face then turned around to take the lead towards the elevator.

He remained frozen in his spot. ' _She gets giggly. It's her tell._ ' He suddenly swallowed hard. Emily's words replayed in his head for the rest of the night coupled with the moments that Aitana had giggled at something he said or done around her.

It turned out there were a lot.

~ 0 ~

The next time Aitana saw a present couldn't have come at a better time. She didn't realize how much she'd started depending on the flowers and the cards until tonight. She'd had a hard time today with the case. It left her drained and, honestly, wishing like somebody would just drop a truck over her.

" _I'd be in the dark without you_."

She gingerly held her valentine's card, her lips tugging into a smile with the picture of the sun and moon looking at each other. The sunflower on her desk was radiant. "Now how could I be somebody's light?" she whispered to herself. Who could want her that much? For the first time, she really wished this person would come into her office and just...give her a hug. Somebody's arms wrapped tightly around hers, telling her everything would be fine. Now that would be nice.

She heard a light knock against her door and soon saw Penelope poking her head inside. She was smiling—of course she was—and talking about something until she noticed the tears in Aitana's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aitana tried to say like it should've been obvious that she was fine. Of course she was fine, they didn't have the luxury to feel things about _each_ of their cases.

But Penelope came further inside, her head tilting as she studied her friend's face. "No you're not."

The tears rolled down Aitana's cheeks before she could think about stopping them. "No, I'm not," she agreed with a shake of her head.

"Oh no!" Penelope didn't think twice about hugging her. She was a hugger too.

Aitana appreciated her gesture but there was a part of her that made it very clear she would rather have somebody else hug her. The thought brought more tears to her eyes.

~ 0 ~

Her fluke made it around the team per Penelope's concern that something deeper was going on. Aitana wasn't even upset that Penelope had told the others. She assured them, especially Hotch who was already suggesting she take some time off, that she was perfectly fine. The case had just been a little too much.

But somehow each time she found a new flower and a valentines card on her desk, she was a little more blue rather than elated like the first few times.

" _You are so space-cial to me!_ "

She felt incredibly special, alright, getting these valentines each day now that the holiday was around the corner.

" _You are one in a universe!_ "

Given the size of the universe, it was hard not to feel special and even more so when she thought of the idea of parallel universes.

"It's your fault I believe in them," she told Spencer that same morning. They were preparing their coffees before their meeting would start.

"What?" he laughed. "How is it my fault?" He reached over for the sugar packets.

"Because you started going on about the theories of potential universes!"

"I didn't know you were actually listening to that!"

"I always listen to you," she said earnestly, making him stop when he noticed her long stare. She seemed almost upset that he would think otherwise.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I just thought...I mean it would be no big deal. Everyone does it—"

"Not me," she cut him off with a bit of an edge in her tone. Her eyebrows were knitted together and the more seconds passed by, Spencer felt like things were shifting into something he was not prepared for. Even Aitana was confused with her irritation and yet, she decided the conversation was over. "Gotta go get ready for the meeting," she mumbled and moved around him.

"Aitana?" Spencer called after her but she didn't eve look back at him. Hell, her coffee wasn't even finished yet. He knew for a fact that what she carried in her cup was a pitch black coffee and she loved her sugar as much a he did. What had he done?

~ 0 ~

" _Are you mercury? Because you'll always be first to me._ "

Aitana's smile was a bitter one. She put the card down on her desk and exhaled heavily. Her eyes flickered to the flower. It was white flower with rugged petals and a golden middle. She had no idea what the flower's connection this time and she had no idea to seek the answer either.

"I know that face," JJ's voice startled her. The agent walked in with a couple files in her hands. "You've been making that face for days now."

"Have I?" Aitana sighed as she took the files into her hands. "I didn't notice."

"What's it for?"

Aitana shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Well maybe it's time we figured it out because we'd really love to have our old Aitana back, some more than others."

Aitana looked up at the blonde. "What?"

"Nothing," JJ waved it off. Her eyes soon landed on the valentine card and flower. "Oh, got another one?"

"Yeah," Aitana moved the card over for her to see.

JJ 'aawd' much like Penelope had earlier. "This is really sweet. What's the flower this time?"

"I don't know."

"We could ask Spence, he's still in." JJ picked up the flower and made a turn to go do what when Aitana exclaimed a sharp " _No!_ " JJ turned back with confused eyes. "Why not?"

Aitana shifted in her chair, an audible sigh leaving her lips. "I...don't know."

JJ raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know? What?"

"I don't know!" Aitana almost whined which was very unlike her and immediately pulled JJ back to the desk.

"What's going on?" the blonde planted herself in the chair across. "It's got to do with Spencer, huh? You've been kinda weird with each other."

"I really don't know," Aitana insisted. "We were just talking about the last valentine card I got and then he said something about not believing that I'd actually listened to one of his rants and...I don't know, I got upset."

"That he thought...you didn't listen to him?" JJ asked slowly so as to understand the issue. It sounded a bit ridiculous but there was something Aitana had yet to see.

"He didn't say it explicitly like that," Aitana admitted. "He just said he didn't know I listened to him talking about a theory."

"Why'd you get upset?"

"Because...because I...I _always_ listen!" Aitana exclaimed. Her lips were pulling down into a frown. "I like listening to him. He always has interesting things to say."

"Does he?" JJ made a face that, for a moment, had Aitana smiling. "I love Spencer but sometimes I have to tune him out for my own well being."

"He talks a lot but if you listen, it's always so interesting," Aitana said, a moment later adding softly, "Plus, he always gets excited when he talks about something." The frown returned to her face. "How could he think I wouldn't listen to him!? He thought I was like everyone else! Since when am I like everyone..." She paused when she realized what she was about to say.

JJ's eyebrows raised almost to her hair line. "Sounds like somebody's mad she got clumped with _'everyone else_ '."

"Am not," Aitana said quickly. She pursed her lips together so hard that for a moment, they went white.

JJ smirked. "Oh yes she is!"

"Am not!"

JJ laughed. "Yes, you are! That's why you won't even go ask him what flower that is!"

"Maybe I just don't care about these valentine gifts anymore! How about that?" Aitana asked, thinking she'd created a good challenge.

"Could be," JJ would only give her a second to claim victory before she added, "Or maybe you just don't care anymore because you're thinking more about Spencer than this admirer."

Aitana's eyes widened in alarm. "Shut up!"

"Something to think about," JJ winked as she got up. "And for the record, it's not that far-fetched between you two."

Aitana said nothing. Her eyes lowered to her desk.

"Hey," she heard JJ call again. She stood by the doorway. "You really don't see it?"

"There's nothing to see," Aitana said quickly.

"Oh, there's _plenty_ to see," JJ promised before leaving.

Aitana remained right where she was. With this type of conversation there was no way in hell she could face Spencer and say something coherent. By the the end of night, she might just end up hating JJ for planting these ideas in her head.

_**She** didn't plant anything that wasn't already there_. Aitana swallowed hard. Even the voice in her head was against her on this one? She glanced at her bouquet still standing on her shelf behind her. It'd grown over the weeks with flowers she couldn't even feel the same appreciation for anymore.

~ 0 ~

_"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."_

The flower was beyond gorgeous. It had to be the best flower out of the entire bouquet she already had. It was a dark purple with contrasting white spots of various sizes. It truly resembled a galaxy.

Aitana sighed deeply. The Valentines card was sweet as well. It should've brought her a warmth or a fluttering in her stomach but...there was nothing. There was an ache but she wasn't sure if it was because she didn't feel anything for the gift or if it was because of the pending talk she still needed to have.

"Aitana?"

_Oh God._ She subtly took in a breath then turned to meet Spencer. "Hey," she gave a weak wave of her hand. _That was stupid!_ Yes, yes it was.

If Spencer thought so too, he didn't let it show. "Are you busy?"

"Uh, no, not really..."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Aitana put her things on the desk. "But, um, I should start by apologizing for that whole thing about listening." God, even saying it made her feel ridiculous. What did he know about the truth behind that moment?

"Why were you upset about that?" Spencer had to ask because no matter how many times he thought about it, he just couldn't figure it out. He replayed the moment at least a hundred times each day to see if he'd said something offensive, or maybe did something that he hadn't thought, but nothing stood out.

"Oh, just forget it Spencer. It's not a big deal," Aitana made a wave of it.

"No, it was," he said, taking a few steps closer to her. "I did something that you clearly didn't like and I want to know what it was so I don't do it anymore."

"It wasn't you, Spencer, honest. I'm just...weird," she settled for. She thought it would be the end when Spencer cracked a smile at her.

"You're not weird—leave that for me. In fact, is that what I did? Something weird?"

Aitana sighed. "Why can't you just leave it?"

"Because it still has you upset," he started to frown. "The fact you won't tell me makes me think that I'll never be able to fix it and I don't want to lose you!" He only realized what he said _after_ he'd said it. For all the smarts he had, he couldn't figure out a way to backtrack from that.

Aitana's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly. "Forget it!" He made a turn to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Now _you're_ upset," she pointed out. "Why?"

"You go first," he said with a sharp look.

She smirked. "I don't think so."

He rolled his eyes at her. At least she was smirking now. "Worth a try." To help change the subject, he looked past her to the desk. "You got another gift?"

Aitana looked over her shoulder, not even affording the gifts her entire look. "Yeah," she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Spencer frowned. "You...didn't like it?" It actually hurt watching her shake her head. Each flower and card he chose was picked out with care and, frankly, with the idea that it would make her smile or laugh the most. He thought for sure the Galaxy Flower were would be her favorite for its appearance (and even the name). Plus, the quote was pretty sweet and honest. He couldn't count the times when she'd lifted his spirits with just a smile from her.

"I don't know, maybe it's getting old," Aitana shrugged her shoulders. Or maybe she was just realizing what she wanted.

"Really?" Spencer had to take a step back before she noticed the strain on his face. He was using every profiling skill he had not to let the pain be visible. He'd never done something that hard.

"I don't know," Aitana whispered. "Maybe I'm just over the secrets."

"Are you really?"

"Maybe."

"That's a lot of 'maybe's' you're throwing out there..."

"Maybe I'm confused," Aitana admitted, picking her gaze up from the floor to meet his. "You want to know why I was upset?"

"More than anything," Spencer answered fast before she changed her mind.

"You said you wouldn't mind if I didn't listen to you because everyone typically doesn't. And you know what? That _hurt_. It shouldn't but it does." Aitana ducked her head and hoped to God she wasn't freaking him out. It was too late to go back now.

Spencer was speechless for a minute. His mind wasn't comprehending fast enough and that alone should've been alarming. He learned long ago that when it came to Aitana, he was an outright idiot. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He hadn't even thought about that word being a problem. It'd slipped out. A force of habit, really.

"No, you don't have to apologize," Aitana leaned against her desk. "I know you didn't do it on purpose and, honestly, it's ridiculous. I shouldn't get upset. I'm...I'm part of everyone."

"No you're not," he said swiftly.

She blinked at him. "What—"

"You are not 'everyone'," he said before he could stop himself. Thinking about it more, looking at her downcast self, he didn't want to stop. She was upset because she thought she was just ' _everyone_ '. The irony was just too much for him.

"It's fine, Spencer. You don't have to try and fix things."

"I will because I have to, I _need_ to clarify things. You don't see how special you are to me!"

"What?" She looked up just as he came closer to her, so close that she was locked between him and the desk. She swallowed hard once the nerves started kicking in. Her heart already started picking up its pace.

"I don't go hunting down space-themed flowers throughout the city for just anybody." He actually found the nerve to smirk at her wide-eyed reaction. Sure his heart was currently threatening to burst from his chest but he would never forget this moment. It was all worth it.

"Hunt...flowers...?" Aitana slowly turned her head to see her bouquet on the shelf. "That was...that was you?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes. It was me. It's...me." Aitana stared at him with eyes even more wide. They might as well pop! Even her freckles stretched when her mouth fell open. Spencer braced himself for what was coming next. This was the moment where she would reject him and he had to be prepared for it. He always thought of different scenarios where he would get the courage to tell her how he felt and then she would inevitably reject him. Sometimes it was nice, like the real Aitana would, and then other times it was...bad.

"You...you went hunting for flowers to fit the cards?" Aitana was slow in her question. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the idea of him searching through stores for _her_.

"Y-yeah," Spencer's one worded answer still was enough time for his voice to crack. _Embarrassing_.

Aitana, however, giggled.

_'She gets giggly around. It's her tell.'_

Spencer's eyes widened slightly. "That's...?"

"Incredibly sweet," she finished, her lips pursing together. "You really went through the stores for me? Why?"

"Because it's you," he shrugged. "I thought you'd like it but I guess I got it wrong..."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean...I said what I said because I didn't know it was _you_ behind it. I was getting tired of it because of you..."

"Because of me," Spencer repeated, once again growing puzzled even when he thought about her words. _Yeah, complete idiot_.

Aitana knew she was making no sense to him. "I kept thinking about you when I saw the new gifts. I was more concerned with our relationship than this admirer's affections for me. See...I didn't want to lose you either." Her cheeks blushed pink.

Spencer felt the warmth blossom in his chest that soon spread all around him. He heard right. She said...

"I'm sorry for what I said. Of course I love the gifts," Aitana brought her hands to her chest, her soft smile making a force of fluttering erupt in Spencer's stomach. "They're exactly what I like and only you would know that. You listen to me all the time."

Spencer smiled. "Of course I do." His arms were hesitant when they came around Aitana. He was being brave again and testing the waters of this new territory they were seemingly crossing. She stared into his eyes in those seconds he struggled to decide. She was letting him make the call and boy was she glad when he made the right one. His arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her back. He swallowed hard when her fingers tapped up his chest.

"You know, tomorrow's the day," she said, expression much too innocent.

"The day?" he repeated.

"Valentine's day," she reminded. "I don't mean to sound demanding but...what did you have planned for tomorrow? Any, uh, last flower in that big brain of yours?"

"Ah," Spencer nodded. "There was one...I was going to go to the store today..."

"What if we cut to the chase and you just tell me the valentine's right now?"

"I would...but now I'm not sure I like it."

"What? Why not?"

"There was one quote I liked but I was never going to use it."

"Why?" Aitana could genuinely see the red take over his cheeks. "Dr. Reid, what _were_ you thinking?" She smirked.

"I found it accidentally!"

" _Aha_."

"I did! I swear! I picked every quote carefully. I wanted to see you smiling and...feeling special."

"I did feel special," Aitana said, tilting her head at him. "But you've made me feel special way before any of this started. If you had just said something...we could've avoided trouble."

"I'm sorry," Spencer lowered his head. "I was always afraid of messing things up. I'd rather be friends with you than be nothing at all."

"Well I think I'd rather be something more," Aitana hummed. "There's just one catch."

Spencer was curious about that. "What is it?"

"You have to tell me what that valentine's quote was, the one you didn't want to say."

Spencer cleared his throat on the spot. "Aitana..." She giggled. _God,_ she sounded so pretty when she giggled. "It's stupid."

"Of course it is, so tell me!" She jumped on him, startling the hell out of him but it quickly passed when he realized she was _on_ him. His arms instinctively held onto her tighter. " _Pleeeease_?" She pouted at him.

"Not the pout..." He groaned. "Please don't do the pout."

"Tell me the quote!"

He sighed. He straightened them up and stepped back. This could go in two very different directions. "It was, um, ' _Kiss me. Let me taste your sweet lips before the asteroids destroys earth'._ "

Aitana laughed. "Oh my God!"

"I know. You can see why I wasn't going to ever use it."

Aitana reached over him and tugged him close to her until she was leaned against her desk again. She raised her head, showing off a clean smirk. "Well, before the asteroids destroy Earth...kiss me."

Spencer blinked at her. _"What?"_

"You led me on for like 2 weeks. You better kiss me now or the asteroids will be the least of your problems." She draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Really...?" His doubt was endearing but only a little bit. She was actually getting impatient.

" _Yes!_ " She exclaimed.

He leaned down, pausing midway to make sure it was still what she wanted. At this point, his heart was going to explode at any second. He might as well get a kiss before it (or the asteroids) got him first.

His lips found hers with a little bit of hesitance in the beginning, like maybe she would change her mind at the last minute. But she didn't. She kissed him back and moved with him in a synchronicity that they didn't even know they had. It was as if they'd each been waiting to meet the perfect partner who knew exactly how to correspond with the other.

Aitana's fingers played with his curls even when they parted. The way she smiled at him would never leave his mind. Spencer had the feeling he would be committing to memory a lot more moments like these. The sensations were definitely going in the books.

"Tomorrow..." she barely started when he cut her off.

"Let's go out," he said and flushed immediately afterwards. "I mean..."

"No," she said, her fingers sliding from his hair to his cheek, "You meant that; stick with it. Take me out. Please?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. You want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely," she couldn't say it fast enough. "But...you have to tell me every quote you didn't use in these cards."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, Aitana, you don't want to hear them. The internet is not a very good thing sometimes."

She laughed. "That's the idea, genius! I want to hear them come out of your usually well educated lips." She tapped his lips with a smirk. "I can't wait!"

"Maybe we can let the asteroids come a little earlier..." He said and let his head fall over her shoulder. He could feel her body shaking as she laughed. She kissed his hair, mumbling a few assumptions of what those quotes were.

Giggly and a tease. That's what she was. And he couldn't wait to finally take her out tomorrow of all nights.


End file.
